The Flash's Slow Days
by Dragon Rider 40
Summary: Christopher Chance has to protect the Scarlet Speedster. You'll have to read to find out what he's being protected from. I bet your also wondering why he needs protection. Read and find out. Disclaimer: I do not own The Batman or Human Target
1. Chapter 1

{}= thoughts

The Flash: The Batman  
Batman: The Batman

Chapter 1

The story begins in Central City. Mirror Master, Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Weather Wizard, and the Trickster, get together to pull of the greatest heist in Central City's history.

"Some rich bloke is coming into town to convert some of his assets into gold." Captain Boomerang

"How much?" Mirror Master

"Thirty million and it is in the vault of the Central City Gold Repository." Captain Boomerang

"There's already twenty million in that vault." The Trickster

"We've all, already gone after that score. What makes this time any different?" Captain Cold

"I get it we can do it now, because we are working together." Weather Wizard

"So what's the plan?" Mirror Master

Captain Boomerang spent the next hour explaining every detail of the plan. Then they spent the next three days gathering all the supplies that they needed. When the day finally came they all meat at coffee shop near the building. They decided that Captain Cold would lead because he knew the layout the best.

"Let's go." Captain Cold

They all walk towards the building. When they start walking towards the front door except Weather Wizard who goes around back. Then out of no ware the police show up. Captain Cold pulls his cold gun and makes a foot thick wall of ice. Then he follows he others in. The others turn, and look at him.

"What took you so long?" The Trickster

"Very funny." Captain Cold

The rest laugh at him then get back to work. Cold freezes a section of the vault, then Boomerang used a boomerang to blow up the frozen part. They continue this for an hour, till they finally get through. Then suddenly the Flash shows up. Captain Boomerang attacks first throwing a boomerang at him. The Flash dodges and runs past him, snatching the sash that the rest of his boomerangs are attached to. Then Captain fires his cold gun missing the Flash, but hitting Captain Boomerang freezing his hands together.

"Thanks allot, you just saved me a good ten seconds." The Flash

Before Captain Cold has a chance to respond the Flash takes his cold gun, disassembles it, and hand cuffs him.

"You won't gent me." Mirror Master

He pulls out a gun, and starts shooting shards of glass at him. The Flash takes it away from him, and takes it apart. In another second Mirror Master is sitting next to Cold and Boomerang with cuffs on.

"Why are you always taking our stuff apart?" The Trickster

"That way you can't use it any more." The Flash

"Duh." The other three

Before they even got to the end of that simple response the Trickster was sitting next to them, and they were all tied up with rope. Just then the police entered guns drawn, but quickly put them away after they looked around seeing all the criminals securely tied up.

"Thanks fore wrapping this one up for us. I'm a huge fan of yours." One of the officers

Then he extends his hand for an handshake the Flash shakes his hand, and leaves. The cops load the four into a police van. None of them look very happy. The Flash returns to his apartment, and packs for a trip that he's taking. He picks up the suite case, and walks towards the door. He makes it half way to the door before Batman calls him on his earpiece.

"The four criminals you just arrested have escaped." Batman

"How is that possible?" The Flash

"Weather Wizard attacked the police van they were being transported in. I've tracked then to a ware house just out side the city." Batman

"Can you transport me directly there?" The Flash

"You got it." Batman

Seconds later he was in the warehouse. He looked down at his hand, and saw that his suite case was still in his hand. Suddenly an boomerang whizzed past his head he dropped the suite case.

"We were waiting for you." The Trickster

Then Captain Cold pulled out his cold gun, but before he could fire the Flash had it and was taking it apart. Suddenly the Flash felt a pin prick.

"Ouch what was that?" The Flash

"You have just been injected with nanobots that will kill you if you go any faster then a walk." Captain Cold

"Now Mirror Master." Weather Wizard

Mirror Master pulled out his portal ray, but it looked different then usual. He fired it at the mirror the Flash was standing in front of. Then Weather Wizard pushed him through.

"Don't forget you luggage mate." Captain Boomerang

Then he threw the suite case in after him. On the other side the suite case hit him of the head.

{Were am I? This is not the mirror dimension.} The Flash

He was next of a gas station. He ran into the bathroom before any one even saw him. He also avoided the cameras. Seconds later he walked out in civilian cloths, and thanked the cashier. Then he walked out, and down the street. Minutes later some one shot at him he dodged. The bullets hit the wall behind him. He crouched holding his stomach. A man walked out of the building with a gun in his hand. He looked around, but the man was gone. Then the man holstered his weapon.

"Are you ok, sir?" The man

"I'll be fine." Barry

Then Barry stood up he was still in some pain, but it was bearable.

"My name is Detective Sims" Detective Sims

"Barry nice to meet you" Barry

They shook hands.

"Why was that guy shooting at you?" Detective Sims

"I don't know." Barry

Just then a small black car drove toward them Berry saw a gun. The passenger pointed the gun straight at Barry, and shot three times. One of the bullets was headed for the Detective. With out thinking Barry pushed him out of the way. Barry slumped over against the wall in pain.

"Do you need a hospital?" Detective Sims

"No need I'm already feeling better." Barry

"Have you already had lunch?" Detective Sims

"Not yet." Barry

"I now a cafe that makes the best burgers in the city my treat. It's the least I could do for saving my life." Detective Sims

"Sure." Barry

They walk over to the Detective's car Barry put his suite case in the trunk, then they get in, and drive away. Later at the cafe they are siting at a booth talking.

"Do you mind telling me why not one, but two people tried to kill you today." Detective Sims

"I haven't the slightest idea." Barry

"How did you see the gun so fast? How did you push me out of the way in time when the bullet was just inches away?" Detective Sims

"Those are both good questions." Barry

"But you have no intention of answering either do you." Detective Sims

They talked for another half an hour. As they talked Detective Sims felt there was something about this guy. It was like he was talking to anther cop. He had even used cop lingo more then once.

"If your in trouble I can help." Detective Sims

Then he handed Barry a business card and Barry took it.

"I don't think the police can help. Thanks for the thought" Barry

"I might know some one who can. Just call me tomorrow." Detective Sims

"I will thanks again." Barry

Then he walked out of the cafe.

Winston is on the phone.

"You might have a client for us." Winston

"Yeah someone tried to kill him twice this morning." Detective Sims

"Did you offer him police protection?" Winston

"Yes but he said the police couldn't help." Detective Sims

"And you think we can?" Winston

"Yes I do. This guy saved my life, I have to do something to help him." Detective Sims

"Ok I'll talk to Chance." Winston

"Thanks bye." Detective Sims

"Bye." Winston

He hangs up the phone and walks into the other room. To see Chance laying on the couch asleep with a big dog laying next to him.

"We might have a new client so you might need to wake up long enough to listen." Winston

Chance sat up disturbing the dog causing him to jump down.

"See, look what you did." Chance

"Very funny." Winston

"You said something about a new client" Chance

"Yeah, Detective Sims called." Winston

"I remember him he's the on that brought us the case in Alaska." Chance

"As I was saying he called, about this guy that got shot at this morning." Winston

"Was it in front of a bank?" Chance

"I think so why?" Winston

"The news called it a failed bank robbery." Chance

"Bank robbers that don't step one foot in the bank I don't think so." Winston

"I didn't think so either. So what is the real story?" Chance

"Well my friend said a man in a hood walked up to him shoot three times then walked away." Winston

"Wait a minute this guy was that close and still missed. No way was he a pro." Chance

"He said according to the bullet placement and the fact he got away so clean. With no one seeing him after he fired three shots in the middle of a crowd of people." Winston

"Good point. Wait you said some one tried twice." Chance

"Yeah, a few minutes later a black car drove by and took a shot at him." Winston

"How does Sims know the guy is the target?" Chance

"They only fired three shots two of the shots almost hit him. And the the third would have hit Sims. If the guy hadn't pushed him out of the way." Winston

"This guy must not be a good shot if he missed by that much." Chance

"That can be very dangerous." Winston

"So Sims thinks that since they tried once they will probably try again." Chance

"Yeah, pretty much." Winston

"Did Sims happen to mention what the guy's name is?" Chance

"Barry he only got a first name." Winston

"When is the new client meeting?" Chance

"Tomorrow at 10:00 AM" Winston

"I'll be there." Chance

"Don't be late." Winston


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That morning Barry woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. He answered it.

"Hello." Barry

"You sound like you are half asleep. Any way I set up an appointment with a man that can help you." Detective Sims

"Are you sure?" Barry

"Yes, I'll pick you up in half an hour." Detective Sims

"See you then." Barry

He got up, got dressed, and started pacing. He was very weird about how he'd stay alive long enough to get home. This continued till he heard a knock on the door. He walked over, and opened it.

"Are you ready to go?" Detective Sims

"Yeah, I just need to get something." Barry

Barry walks back into the room, grabs his suite case, and walks out of the room. When he gets to the front desk he hands the guy the key.

"I'm checking out." Barry

"Fine." The Guy

They both walk out of the building, put Barry's suite case in the trunk, and drive off. About ten minutes later they arrive in front of what looks like an old warehouse. They walk in and take the elevator to the second floor. When the doors open they were greeted by a man.

"Hello, my name is Winston. Lets talk in my office." Winston

They walk into the office, and see another man sitting in a chair. The stands up, and turns to face them

"My name is Christopher Chance" Chance

They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." Barry

Winston walked around and sat behind the desk then Chance sat back down.

"Please take a seat." Winston

Barry sat down in a chair just in front of the desk.

"What can we help you with." Winston

"People are trying to kill me, and I don't know why." Barry

"Why not go to the police?" Winston

"To much paper work. By the time the paper work is done I'll be dead." Barry

"True." Winston

"We'll take the case." Chance

"Good I have to go get something, and then we can talk more." Barry

Barry and Detective Sims walk out. Sims opens the trunk Barry takes his suite case out. They shake hands, and Sims drives away.

"Are you sure about this?" Winston

"It'll be fine don't worry." Chance

"Now I'm really worried." Winston

Just then they hear three gun shots. They look out the window to see their client on the ground.

"Oh no don't tell me he's dead already." Winston

They rush downstairs, and out of the building. Winston checks his pulse.

"He's still alive." Winston

"And I think I know why." Chance

He points to three bullet wholes in the wall.

"How is that possible? From were he was standing those shots should have hit." Winston

"That and I recognized the guy." Chance

"Wait you saw him when." Winston

"Yeah when he was walking away." Chance

"Is he a pro?" Winston

"Defiantly in fact he is one of the best." Chance

"And your just telling me this now." Winston

"Since he wasn't hit why is unconscious?" Chance

"Lets get him inside, and sort that out when he wakes up." Winston

Two hours later Barry finally wakes up. As he is sitting up he says.

"Ow that hurt." Barry

"You might want to explain how you avoided three point blank shots to the chest." Winston

"Lucky I guess." Barry

"You are a terrible lair." Winston

"We can't protect you if your not honest with us." Chance

Barry stood up and started pacing with a pensive look on his face. Chance and Winston went into his office.

"What is this guy hiding, and what is the real reason he didn't want to go to the cops?" Winston

"I don't know, you worry to much." Chance

"I wore to much, how can we protect this guy if we know nothing about him?" Winston

"You should call Guerrero we'll definitely need his help with this one." Chance

"Don't change the subject, we need to figure out what to do. Should we just come out and ask him?" Winston

"I'll do that and you call Guerrero." Chance

Chance walks out and Winston picks up the phone. Barry is sitting on the couch looking very pensive.

Chance walks over to him.

"What are you thinking about that would make you have that look on his face?" Chance

Barry stood up, and looked at Chance. He could tell that Barry was in a lot of trouble.

"I was just worried about something." Barry

"Does it relate to the mess you are currently in?" Chance

"Yes it does." Barry

Just then Winston walked out of the office and towards Chance and Barry.

"Guerrero will be here in about ten minutes." Winston

"Who is Guerrero?" Barry

"The third member of our team unfortunately." Winston

About two minutes later the elevator doors opened. And Guerrero walked out

"Did either of you loose your wallet?" Guerrero

They all stuck their hands into their pockets.

"Not me." Chance

"Me neither." Winston

"It's probably mine. Does it have an inscription 'IW+BA' on it?" Barry

"Yes it does." Guerrero

He throws Barry his wallet. Barry puts it back into his pocket.

"Are you the new client?" Guerrero

"Yes." Barry

"How about you tell us about this situation your in? Starting with who you are." Chance

"You don't want me to ask you, dude." Guerrero

"We can't protect you if we don't know what we're dealing with." Winston

{This is defiantly not my world so it won't compromise my secret identity if I tell them.} Barry

"Fine I'll tell you. My name is Barry Allen but I am also known as the Flash." Barry

"You mean your saying you are a superhero. Do you really..." Winston was cut off.

"If you are who you say you are prove it." Chance

"No problem." Barry

He walked over to the closest wall. A second later his hand started to vibrate faster and faster. Then he reach forward and stuck his hand into the wall and pulled it out.

"Did he just stick his hand into a wall?" Winston

"Yes he did." Chance

All three of them were still standing there with looks of absolute shock on there faces. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Ouch that hurt." Barry

He was holding his hand, with a look of excruciating pain on his face.

"What's wrong?" Chance

"That would be the thousand of tiny nanobots in my blood stream." Barry

"Come again." Winston

"Why don't you start at the beginning." Chance

"It all started yesterday five bad guys set a trap at an old abandoned warehouse. They injected me with nanobots that will kill me if I use my speed. Then one of then used a modified portal ray to send me here." Barry

"It makes sense cripple your enemy, then send him somewhere he would have no support." Chance

"Do you know why three assassins from here are trying to kill you." Guerrero

"The only thing I can figure is that the five bad guys put a hit out on me." Barry

"Does that mean they followed you here?" Winston

"No, my guess is that they are just communicating with them." Barry

"What makes you think that?" Chance

"Isn't obvious if they were here they would be coming after him themselves. Not sending a bunch of hit men." Guerrero

"Your right." Barry

Guerrero walks over to a draw and pulls out a first ad kit. He opens it and pulls our a needle.

"We are going to need a blood sample." Guerrero

"What for?" Barry

"To try to figure out how to fix your nanobot problem." Guerrero

"All right." Barry

Then he rolls up his sleeve. Guerrero walks up to him, and sticks the needle in his arm. He pulls the plunger and then pulls the needle out.

"I'm curious why does your wallet have that inscription on it?" Chance

"My wife Iris gave it to me wile we were still dating. Her maiden name is West." Barry

"That makes sense." Chance

"She is going to be so mad at me when I get back." Barry

"Why would she be mad at you, it's not you fault you got ambushed." Winston

"It's not that. We were going to go on vacation for the first time in years. We were supposed to leave yesterday afternoon." Barry

"That sucks, dude." Guerrero

He was looking at Barry's blood sample under a microscope.

"How are you planing to get home?" Winston

"Bats will figure that out. I just have to stay alive till then." Barry

"Who? Never mind I don't want to know." Winston

"Whoa, there is a lot of little machines in here." Guerrero

"So basically you have an army of professional hit men after you. As well as thousands of nanobots that will kill you if you try to fight back." Winston

"The idea being that if the bullet doesn't kill you the bots will." Chance

"Yeah pretty much." Barry

"Oh joy." Winston


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The first thing we need to do is establish you a routine." Chance

"Why would I need a routine?" Barry

"Because we need you to look vulnerable to draw out the guys trying to kill you." Winston

"But your unique circumstance have made things a little more difficult." Chance

"What do I need to do?" Barry

"Your going to spend a few days doning normal things. You will be pretending to be on vacation." Winston

"Ok sounds good." Barry

He then stands up, and heads to the elevator. His badge had fallen out of his pocket, and was sitting on the chair. Guerrero picks it up, and opens it.

"You dropped some thing Officer Allen." Guerrero

Barry immediately turned around, and saw Guerrero holding his badge.

"I thought I left that on my night stand." Barry

Guerrero throws it to him. Then he walks over, and tucks it into this suite case.

Three days later Winston, Chance, and Guerrero meet in the office.

"How are we going to get these guys? They only made one attempt in three days, and that guy escaped." Winston

"Lets try putting Barry in a more secluded location." Guerrero

"How about a deserted alley at 10:00 tonight?" Chance

"But how can we make sure that the bad guys know that you are there." Winston

"I have a few contacts that could spreed the word." Guerrero

"Good you do that, I'll call Barry and ask him to meet me at the he coffee shop down the street." Chance

Ten minutes later at the coffee shop.

"What do you think of the plan?" Chance

"It sounds good to me." Barry

"That vibrating thing you do is really cool. What does it feel like?" Chance

"Normally I could show you." Barry

"How about after your friend arrives you show me?" Chance

"We'll see it depends on whether Bats has found a way to deactivate the nanobots." Barry

"How long do you think it'll take for him to get here?" Chance

"I don't know he has to find me first." Barry

"How do you know he will find you?" Chance

"He's the greatest detective in the world. That and we talked just seconds before I got sent here." Barry

"Was he in the building with you?" Chance

"No, I'll see you tonight." Barry

"When you leave turn right. Guerrero will be waiting for you." Chance

Barry stands up, walks out the door, and turns right. He walks up to Guerrero who was waiting for him. They start walking down the street, and talk as they walk.

"What's up dude?" Guerrero

"Not much." Barry

"Are you really a cop?" Guerrero

"Yep. By the way how did Winston guess I was saying I was a superhero even though he didn't recognizing the name or believe me?" Barry

"Because the Flash sounds like a superhero name straight out of a comic book.." Guerrero

"I tack it that superheroes don't exist here." Barry

"That's for sure, dude." Guerrero

That night Chance and Barry meet in front of a coffee shop. They head for the alley, Chance pretended to be drunk. As they were walking into the alley, Barry saw someone walking towards them. The man kept coming toward them, when he was about three feet away. He pulled a gun, and pointed it at Barry. Just then Chance stood up straight, and hit the guys hand that was holding the gun. The guy punched Chance in the stomach. Who took one step back, then Chance kicked the guy's side. The guy stumbled back about four steps. In second Barry was behind him he pulled out cuffs, and cuffed him. About a second later Barry doubled over in pain.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Chance

"I know." Barry

Chance turned his attention to the thug that they had just apprehended. Chance glared at him till he flinched. He grabbed him by his cloths and pulled back on to his feet, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Tell me who hired you right now." Chance

"Not a chance if I do that He'll kill me." The guy

Barry picked up some rope and handed it to Chance.

"Can I have my cuffs back?" Barry

Chance switched the cuffs for the rope. Then he threw the cuffs back to Barry and walked away

The next morning in Winston's office Barry, Winston, and Chance were talking. When they heard the elevator doors open, they all came out of Winston's office. Just as Guerrero stepped out of the elevator.

"What took you so long?" Chance

"He's right your late." Winston

"I heard about what happened in the alley." Guerrero

"The police arrested him half an hour after we left. He got loose and drove right into a parked police car." Barry

Every one laughed.

"Anyway I'll be out for an hour or so. I'm going to be talking to some of my contacts." Guerrero

"Do you think that they can help with my current situation." Barry

"Part of it," Guerrero said as he walks back into the elevator and the doors close.

Guerrero walks into a dinner, and sees three men sitting at a booth. He walks over, and sits down.

"Have you heard of any work put on the street?" Guerrero

He shows them a picture of Barry.

"Why do you ask? I thought you were out of the business." One of the men

"Are you going to tell me?" Guerrero

"Fine, this guy named Andrew Miles put out the hit." Another man

"Thanks, dude." Guerrero

Guerrero stands up and walks out. He goes back to the office.

"Do you know this guy?" Guerrero

"No, never seen him before in my life." Barry

"That means he must be the one in contact with the people that sent you here." Chance

"Why do these guys want you dead so badly?" Guerrero

"What do you mean?" Barry

"Price on you head is 5 million." Guerrero

"Wow, you must have really tick some one off." Winston

"What did you do?" Chance

"It went like this, five bad guys teamed up for a big heist. I arrested four of them the fifth got away but the heist was ruined." Barry

"How big is big?" Chance

"Fifty million in gold." Barry

"Did you say fifty million?" Winston

"Yes he did." Chance

"No wonder they want you dead so badly." Winston

"That's putting it lightly, dude" Guerrero

"They already hated me," Barry said with a smile like it was a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Barry returned to his hotel room. That night he had a horrible nightmare. He dreamed that he was trapped in a steel box, and the walls were closing in. When he vibrated out of the box in his dream he vibrated through the bed. That morning Chance and Winston came to pick him up, and saw him unconscious on the floor. Chance ran over to check his pulse, and was relived to find he was alive. However his pulse was weak.

"What happened here?" Winston

An hour later he woke up.

"Are you ok?" Chance

"I don't know. What happened?" Barry said as he sat up.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Winston

"What was the last thing you remember?" Chance

"I went to bed and had a nightmare. I dreamed I was looked in a steel box. I must have vibrated through the bed." Barry

"You almost died because of a nightmare." Winston

"We need to do some thing about this now." Chance

"But what could you do?" Barry

"I'll make some calls." Chance

When they walk out of the hotel people start shooting at them. Chance and Barry duck behind a car for cover. Chance pulls a gun and fires back. Winston takes cover and fires back.

"Who is shooting at us this time?" Winston

"For five million it could be any one." Chance

"You call Guerrero, I'll cover you." Winston

"Sounds good." Chance

He pulls out his phone and dials Guerrero's number.

"What's up Chance?" Guerrero

"Where pinned down outside Barry's hotel room." Chance

"Gotcha ya, be right there." Guerrero

They both hung up.

"He'll be here in a few." Chance

"Good." Winston

About five minutes later a black van drives up and the door opens.

"Drop you guns now." Guerrero

"I don't think he'll ask again." Chance

All three thugs drop their guns, and turn to face Guerrero.

"We should get out of here." Guerrero

Barry, Chance, and Winston jump into the van. Then they drive off as fast as they can.

"How are we going to solve this nanobot problem?" Winston

"Why what happened?" Guerrero

"Barry vibrated through his bed when he had nightmare." Chance

"I see what you mean. I might know some one that can help." Guerrero

They drive to what looks like a small electronic store.

"What can I help you with?" The clerk

"Tell John that Guerrero wants to see him." Guerrero

"I'll be right back." The clerk

The clerk went into the back, and came out a few seconds later came out.

"He's waiting for you." The clerk

Guerrero walked through the door to the back and closes it behind him.

"What do you need." John

"I need a vibration sensitive watch that shocks the wearer if they surpass a certain speed." Guerrero

"I got the perfect thing." John

He showed Guerrero a box.

"This sounds like the perfect thing the shock is mild so it won't do any permanent damage but it still hurts." John

"I'll take it how much?" Guerrero

"Twenty dollars." John

Guerrero hands him a twenty dollar bill and John hands him the box. Then Guerrero walks out of the room and the store. He gets back into the van and hands the box to Barry.

"Put this on." Guerrero

Barry puts it on, a few seconds later they stop at popular dinner. Chance and Barry get out.

"Try to use your speed." Chance

Barry starts to run to the door of the dinner. He takes two steps the stops dead in his tracks. When he gets shocked by the watch.

"Now I won't use my speed without thinking. This more sensitive then the nanobots." Barry.

Barry see a car following them. It drives past them when they see Barry looking at them.

"We need to get out of here. There are to many civilians here." Barry

Barry and Chance walk quickly to Chance's car and get in. They drive to vacant lot surrounded by abandoned warehouses. They get out and prepare for the fire fight that is coming.

"How did you know they were the guys from the hotel?" Chance

"I saw their faces when they drove past." Barry

Seconds later two cars filled with bad guys pulls up. They get out with guns in hand.

"Surrender and hand him over." The Leader

"What do we do now?" Barry

"I don't know." Chance

"Maybe I could take the watch off and tack there guns." Barry

"Not a chance." Chance

"Times up." The Leader

Then all of the bad guys started to fire. Chance fired back, and took cover behind the car.

"They have bigger guns then us." Barry

"I know that." Chance

"How does Bats do it?" Barry mumbles so quiet Chance couldn't hear.

"How do they keep finding you?" Chance

"The only thing I can figure is they can tract the nanobots." Barry

"So basically no mater where we go they can follow." Chance

"Yeah, pretty much." Barry

Chance hears some one coming up behind them. He turns to face them, and sees it's Winston and Guerrero. Barry looks around and sees a barrel.

"I need to get a closer look at that barrel. Can you cover me?" Barry

"Sure but why?" Chance

"Because if I'm right then I might have found a way out." Barry

Chance and Winston pock their heads up and fire at the bad guys. Barry makes a run for the barrel. He ducks behind it, and reads the label.

"Perfect just what I needed." Barry

Winston and Guerrero cover Barry as he rolls the barrel back. Barry looks around to see a water source. He sees five gallon bucket full of rain water.

"Winston can you get me that bucket." Barry

"What do you need a bucket of water for." Winston

"He must have a good reason." Chance

"And try not to spill." Barry

Barry picks up a sharp stone. He then takes of the watch, and starts scoring the top of the barrel. His hand moving so fast that Chance can't even see it. Before they knew it the rock was ground to sand.

"I need something metal." Barry

He sees a chuck of broken re-bar next to Guerrero.

"Could you hand me that," Barry pointed to the piece of metal, then clutches his hand the pain evident on this face.

Guerrero picks it up and hands it to him, then raises his head and fires at the bad guys. Winston came back with the bucket. Barry continues trying to cut through the top of the barrel. After few more passes the lid was cut through.

"I hope you have good insurance." Barry

Chance looks closely at the barrel and smiles.

"I don't like that look." Winston

Barry rips off a piece of his pant leg, and opens the gas cap. He sticks the cloth down in till it reaches the gas and rested the other end on the contents of the barrel. Then he put the bucket of water on top.

"We should run now." Barry

Just as they got fare enough away. The bad guys bullets filled the bucket with holes. Less then a second later there was an explosion. When the leader was running away something fell out of this pocket. Barry only caught a quick glimpse at it before it was destroyed.

"I think the device they have been using to track me just fell out of the guys pocket and was destroyed." Barry

"How do you know it wasn't his cell phone?" Winston

"Because it was a modified version of something one of the people who sent me here uses." Barry

"How many more of them do you think are out there, dude" Guerrero

"I have no idea." Barry

After all the bad guys were gone. They walked the curb, and hailed a cab.

"How about we go back to the diner?" Barry

He reached out to open the car door, but his hand hurt to much. So Chance opened it, and they all got in. Within a few minutes they were back in front of the dinner where this had all started.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Only seconds later Barry heard a gun shot. He moved to avoid it but couldn't get out of the way completely, but he moved far enough to just get hit in the shoulder. The shock of the bullet and the zap from the watch caused him fall to the ground. The sniper looked though his scope and saw that he missed. Chance and Winston helped Barry up and they headed back to the offices. Luckily it wasn't to far away. They put Barry down on the couch. Chance bandaged his wound.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Winston

"No we don't, it's just a scratch." Chance

"The man's been shoot he needs a hospital." Winston

Barry sat up "No I don't."

"Yes you do," Winston insisted.

"Fine we'll take him to the hospital" Chance

"No." Barry

"Why?" Guerrero

"Because the wound will be healed in an hour two at the most." Barry

"It takes more then an hour or two for a gunshot to heal." Winston

"He's right I should know I've been shot quite a few times." Chance

"Is there some reason your gunshot would heal faster then normal?" Guerrero

Barry nodded "It has to do with my powers, any wound will heal many times faster then normal." Barry

About an hour and a half Barry took the bandage off. The wound was healed. Winston, Chance and even Guerrero couldn't believe their eyes.

Meanwhile back in Central City Batman was trying to find out what happened to his friend. It had been almost two weeks since he disappeared. The villains were acting as if they knew he was never coming back. He returned to the warehouse where he last heard from the Flash. He found a few clues but nothing that told him where the Flash was. Then He decided to visit the crooks in jail. He sat down on a chair, and waited for the guard to bring in Mirror Master. Then the door opened and the guard sat Mirror Master down on the set opposite Batman quite ruffly. Batman stood up.

"Your going to tell me what you did to the Flash." Batman

"I'm not afraid of you." Mirror Master

The guard couldn't help but chuckle at the statement.

"What's you problem?" Mirror Master

"If you were smart you would be" The guard

Batman smiled slightly as he looked at the guard standing by the door. He then looked at Mirror Master who looked so confident. Mirror Master looked straight at him looking as unafraid as he said he was. Batman glared at him with a glare that sent shiver after shiver down his whole body. He didn't know why he was so scared. He knew Batman wouldn't hurt him but that didn't stop him from being very scary.

"Fine I'll tell you," Mirror Master's voice was trembling.

The guard stated laughing.

"We injected him with nanobots that will kill him and sent him to an alternate reality." Mirror Master

"How?" Batman said as his glare grew even more intense.

"We used Cold's cold gun and my portal ray." Mirror Master

Batman turned and walk toward the door. He stopped standing next to the guard.

"You can take him back to his cell now," Batman then walked out of the room.

He left the prison and jumped into his car. Then drove to CCPD head quarters. He asked the receptionist for the lead detective on the Flash disappearance case. She pointed him out, then he walked up behind him. The detective had his back to Batman so he didn't see him approach.

"Hello, Detective." Batman

The detective was startled as he stood up.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." The detective

"I need to see the cold gun and portal ray from the warehouse. Where the Flash disappeared." Batman

"Sure but don't touch," The detective pulled them out of the bags.

Batman took some pictures and left. When he got back to his car he speed of towards Gotham as fast as possible. He had found some grey liquid next to a small piece of the cold gun at the warehouse, that combined with the photos he just took. He should have enough information to get the Flash back. He worked for three days without stopping, and now had ever thing he needed to save his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I managed to track down Andrew Miles." Guerrero

"Lets go get him then." Barry

They all walk into the elevator. When they got outside they walked up to the car.

"Do you think we can not blow this one to smithereens." Winston

"I'll try," Barry said with a laugh.

They all got in, and drove the the address supplied by Guerrero. They walked into the house, and saw a man sitting at a computer. Chance walked over to the man and pressed his gun to the guys back. Who then turned to face Chance.

"You going to tell them all that the job is off. Then you are going to call the police and tell them that you hired an army of hit men to kill some one or I will let my friend here ask you again." Chance

Chance motioned towards Guerrero who smiled. Andrew nodded his head and started typing. Then he picked up the phone and called the police. Chance, Winston and Barry walked out.

"Don't make me find you again, dude." Guerrero

The four of them got into the car, and saw the guy being led out in hand cuffs. Then they drove off. Just as they arrived at Chance's place a ringing sound came from Barry's suite case. Barry walk up to it and opened it, and found it was his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID, then answered it.

"Hey Bats, whats up?" Barry

"Where are you?" Batman

Barry gave him the address.

"I have a little nanobot problem, do you think you can help?" Barry

"I know and I brought the cure with me. I'll be there in ten minutes." Batman

"That's great see you them, Bye." Barry

"Bye." Batman

They both hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Chance

"That was my friend. He'll be here in ten minutes." Barry

"Did he have the cure like you hoped?" Chance

"Yes he did." Barry

About nine minutes later Batman arrived at the address Barry gave him.

"It's been a while," Batman said as he walked up behind Barry.

Barry turned around and looked as if he was expecting it. The other three on the other hand were surprised. As they saw a man dressed in a grey and black suite, waring a long black cape and cowl. With points coming out the top that looked like the ears of a bat.

"Here is the cure," Batman handed Barry a syringe.

"Thanks Bats," Barry said then injected himself.

Barry waited for a second, and took of the watch then handed it to Chance. In a flash of red light Barry was standing there in his bright red uniform.

"It's good to be back." Barry

"Who are these people?" Batman narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Don't worry these guys are ok. They saved my life" The Flash

"Hello my name is Christopher Chance." He held out his hand.

"Batman, nice to meet you," Then reach out his hand, and they shook hands.

"Winston," He shook Batman's hand.

"Guerrero," He also shook Batman's hand.

"Chance you said that you wanted to know what it felt like to vibrate through a wall. Now I can show you." The Flash

They walked over to the nearest wall. The Flash stated vibrating really fast and put his hand on Chance's shoulder. Then he stated vibrating as well. They both took a step forward. When they were on the other side of the wall, they both stopped vibrating. The Flash ran over and stood next to Batman. A second later Chance joined them in the main room.

"Thanks for helping my friend." Batman

"Our pleasure. Well some of it was." Chance

Batman smiled slightly.

"That is very impressive." The Flash

"What?" Chance

"You made Bats smile." The Flash

"I take it that is not easy." Chance

"No it isn't." The Flash

"We should be getting home." Batman

"Your right," The Flash said to Batman

"Thanks for every thing," The Flash said to Chance, Winston, and Guerrero as he pick up his suite case.

By this time it was dark outside. The Flash ran down the fire escape. Batman fired his grappling hook out the window, and jumped out. They returned to the alley were the Flash hand arrived. There was a broken mirror. Batman pulled out the portal ray, and fired it at the mirror. Then they went through the portal. The End


End file.
